


A Night To Remember

by pureklaination



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/pseuds/pureklaination





	A Night To Remember

 “Well, Fuck me Darren.”

“Okay no worries,” the words slip out of Darren’s mouth before he can think about the ramifications.

Chris smirks at him across the caravan. “I fucking knew it Darren, I knew it from the sidelong glances at my ass, the winks between takes and tightness of your pants while we were filming in the car”

“Wait, backtrack. I don’t even know why I said that Chris, I-I didn’t mean to impl-” Darren was spluttering.

“Bullshit. You want me, you  _have_ wanted me for weeks, maybe months. You got up on stage in front of thousands of people and kissed me. No one forced you to do that, you -” Chris lifted his hands up beside his face to make air quotation marks - “Could not contain your love for me.”

Darren’s face was dropping, his defense all but gone.

“Shall I list more? Never say never? Seriously Darren. Quoting Justin  _Beiber?_ The fans went bat-shit for days. Maybe you should take a long hard look at why you announced so many arguments to the contrary before you deny that you want to fuck me.”

Two could play this game.

“Say I wanted to fuck you then, what would you do?” Darren was smarmy, but well out of his depth.

“What would I do given the opportunity to have sex Darren Criss? Honey, you should just be glad of the opportunity to  _fuck_ Chris Colfer.”

“Conceited much?”

Chris raised a single eyebrow. “Darren. In all sincerity – you couldn’t fuck me. I would ruin women for you forever, there would be no going back from a night with me.”

Darren’s jaw drops “What do you think you could do that women all over the world would die to do to me?”

Chris stood up, picked up his bag from the table, opened the door to the van and paused on the top step.

“Darren, I would handcuff you to the fucking bed, lick every millimeter of your body from head to toe, give you the kind of blow-job only a man knows how to give and proceed to allow you to fuck me so hard I wouldn’t be able to walk for days.”

and walked out.

Darren was frozen to the spot. Out classed and gobsmacked. Not to mention thoroughly aroused. A moment of deliberation, a seconds worth of second thought and he was out the door racing after Chris.

Chris turned around to open the passenger door of his car, Darren was standing, silently behind him and indiscernible look on his face.

“Darren if we do this it’s on my terms, do you understand me? You do what I say, when I say it. You don’t pretend this is anything more then what it is in this moment. You do not complain to me when you want more tomorrow morning and _you do not come._ Until I say you can.”

Darren’s jaw tightened. Hazel eyes sparkling from the reflected light of the studio. “Okay”

The drive was silent, Darren opened his mouth to speak on three separate occasions, the words getting caught in his throat.

The pair got out of the car, both appearing calm and collected. Walked up the front steps, Chris unlocked the front door, opened it and hung his bag and jacket up on the hook there.

Darren was a mess. Keeping calm was part of the job description but; How does one keep calm when your hot, gay, co-worker has offered his body for recreational purposes and no repercussions?

It’s fucking impossible.

“Are you coming inside Darren? I’m not big on exhibitionism.” Chris’s voice dipped into a lower register.

Darren walked into the large house, he’d been there plenty of times – they were close friends. But it felt different, the air was charged with electricity and it was hot. Or maybe, that was just Darren.

His heartbeat was racing, T-shirt stuck to his back underneath his jacket with perspiration. He started removing the jacket with the intention of hanging it up next to the door.

“What are you doing?” Chris rolled his eyes, taking in a heavy breath “My terms remember? You don’t even know if you’re going to be comfortable enough to get through this. My pace, _okay_?”

Chris stood within inches of Darren’s face, breathing lightly and locking their eyes.

“You know Chris if this makes you uncomfortable we could just watch a movie or I dunno have some dinner or whatever you’re under no obligation here we could ju-”

“Shut up.” Chris puts a finger to his lips.

Darren’s jaw snaps shut; not a single emotion visible on his face, unusual for someone whose every thought is generally painfully readable.

Chris’s palm moved involuntarily to Darren’s cheek, fingertips brushing along the days worth of stubble .

In this moment Chris let himself feel the magnitude of repressed attraction that had been lurking under the surface of his cool exterior.

Their lips meet somewhere in the middle, softly. No hint of the earlier sarcasm just soft lips and hot breath combining, the only other contact from Chris’s hand.

They surfaced a full minute later, breathing heavy and a blush creeping around the back of Darren’s neck and ears.

“That was evidence of my earlier argument Darren, your curiosity will get you in trouble one day.”

Chris strutted – there was no other describing word for the fucking  _thing_ he did with his hips on the way up the stairs to his bedroom.

Darren gulped, what the fuck was he thinking? And walked, as calmly as possible into Chris’s room after him.

He stood stock still in the space between the door and the bed, reluctant to make any other movement, in case it was the wrong one.

Chris rifled around in his cupboard for 30 seconds or so, emerging with a smallish box and putting it on the bedside table, seemingly immune to the level of awkward in the room.

Chris went back over to Darren, running a hand through his curls to his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

This was nothing like the kiss downstairs, their lips met with force, mouths meshing in together all teeth and tongue. Hands scrunched into the layers of clothing, Chris guided Darren over to the wall rather then the bed as he was expecting.

Facing his back to it Darren connected with a thump, mind focused on the wet kisses and Chris tugging at his jacket while positioning his thigh between Darren’s legs.

Pulling back from the kiss Chris battled with the wrist of Darren’s jacket with enthusiasm. Winning out in the end but caught with hands digging into his hips and a tongue licking across his collar bone.

“So what are you looking for here Darren,” Chris panted out eyes partly closed. “Are you here for a hot and heavy make out session or the full experience? This is still optional for you, but keep up that level of sucking and I will not be held accountable for the result.”

Nipping his teeth at Chris’s earlobe Darren breathed out his reply right into the other mans ear “I’d be a fucking idiot to turn down this opportunity. Bring it on.”

“Always so articulate aren’t you Mr Criss?” Chris ground his thigh into Darren’s crotch, “Let’s see how articulate you are when you’re screaming my name.”

“Stop fucking teasing and prove that you mean it” Darren winks.

“Oh that’s how you want to play? I slow it down for a few seconds and you think is going to be easy? You’re already begging for my cock, and we haven’t even made it to the bed yet”

Darren groaned _,_ Chris had a point.

Exasperated Chris crushed their lips together, scraping his nails along the base of Darren’s shirt hooking his fingers under and yanking it off. It landed on the floor somewhere behind them.

Running his hands over the smooth sides, up Darren’s warm back and back down to his pants Chris made quick work of the button on the straining jeans and pushed them down to the floor.

One last look of acquiescence and Chris shoved down the boxers. Raking his eyes up and down the hazel eyed man in approval.

“You’re fucking sexy naked, over to the bed now.” Making good on his promise Darren walked over, a little self conscious but owning it and planted himself in the middle of the bed.

Chris was still fully clothed and calmly joined Darren, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for the box on the side table.

He pulled out two sets of handcuffs, pressing the cold metal to Darren’s naked chest just to see the reaction.

“You were serious?”

“Yes Darren, I was serious”

“ _Oh”_

Chris climbed over, straddling Darren’s waist, slowly crawling up the bed towards the headboard.

Collecting the right arm and cuffing it to the bed post on that side, and repeating the action on the left.

Darren’s voice was husky, unbridled lust dripping from every syllable “This is interesting.”

Rolling his eyes Chris reached into the box again and pulling out slightly longer strips of material “Getting more articulate by the minute, aren’t we?”

He tied Darren’s feet with the long strips, leaving him naked and vulnerable in the center of the bed.

Chris started at Darren’s toes; running his tongue along each one and down his right foot. Wet kisses up his calf and up to the knee. Sucking on the soft skin above the knee, nibbling a little as he reached the top.

Darren was already writhing.

“I said  _every single millimeter_ ”

Hopping up onto his knees Chris pulled off his shirt, this was the only time he faltered. Pausing for just a minute while Darren’s eyes glided over his chest and arms.   
  
“Christopher, you’re hot. Get on with it.”

_Oh._

Chris wiggled unceremoniously out of his pants and underwear planting himself over Darren’s other leg and repeating the journey.

From fingertips to wrist, over shoulders, neck, chest, and torso. Once Chris was satisfied that he had repetitiously licked every single inch of Darren available to him he settled himself over Darren kissing him hard.

Reaching over and putting the box on the bed between Darren’s leg and arm where he can’t quite see the content.

Kissing along Darren’s neck, down his chest and flicking tongue across his nipple. Palming at Darren’s cock and listening to the illicit moaning it produces, he crawls backward down the bed.

Chris finally licks a long wet line down Darren’s length, the moan ripped from his throat is guttural and harsh.

Taking as much in his mouth as he can, and hallowing out his cheeks Chris bobs his head careful to not create any kind of rhythm, sporadically pulling off all together to lick the slit across the top.

Darren is groaning and writhing beneath him for all he’s worth.

“Chris. Please, I need you. I’m going to come within seconds.” Darren shudder’s the words out like they’re causing him pain.

“No you’re not, and that’s not begging, that’s politely requesting a fuck.” Chris smirks.

“Chris. I want to fuck you so hard you cannot walk, you said something along those lines?”

“I don’t know why you think you’re going to have any control. Who is cuffed to the posts?”

Darren strains against the cuffs, trying to free his arms and Chris just smiles back at him. “You think you’re ready for this?”

Laying himself along the other mans body and reaching for the lube placed strategically in the box Chris rubs it out over his fingers, hitching up a leg and causing a glorious friction between them while preparing himself.

Twisting his fingers in a well-practiced maneuver and simultaneously grinding his hips Chris looks down to gauge the reaction he’s causing.

Darren’s eyes are closed trying to rub up along Chris’s cock and squirming for  _more._

Just when Darren starts to feel the tight buildup of tension in his muscles and stomach Chris gets off of him completely and goes back over to the box.

It’s fucking  _painful._

“Chhriss… I’m ready to beg.”

Out of the corner of his eye Chris appraises the man laying on his bed. Darren is  _wrecked._ Sweat marred in his hair, lips red and swollen.

“Go on then”

“If I don’t come soon I’m going to buy you a pupp-” Darren was cut off half way.

“Don’t even try and rip off that old speech just beg” Chris amused himself stroking Darren until his breath hitched.

“Chris please let me fuck you, I will make sure you have the b-best time. If there is anything I can do to make this begging any more successful please  _fuck_ let me know.”

“You’re still so articulate.” Going to lower his head again towards Darren’s cock and running his thumb down the slit he was cut off by a strangled, tortured  _growl._

“Well, that’s better” He pressed their lips together sinking down into them.

He pulled back collecting a plastic wrapper out of the box and slowly rolling it down, every touch of his fingers causing Darren to jolt and shiver.

After what felt like an eternity Chris lined himself up above Darren and dropped.

The dragging, stinging, white hot feeling overtaking everything else he closed his eyes and ground down into Darren as close as he could get.

“Are you ready to come Darren?”

The other man just nodded, not trusting a single syllable to pass his lips.

Chris set up a hard and fast rhythm pumping his legs and thighs and oh  _god it felt so fucking good._

Hitting that magic spot with every single thrust and gripping onto his cock he came.

  
Darren keened through his orgasm, so much pressure and feeling that it overwhelmed every sense he had left.

Chris untied his wrists, tidied up and they fell asleep together that night.


End file.
